A Ned's Christmas
by whitem
Summary: Ned receives the best Christmas present ever. Rated K with a minor adult reference.


Wow, it's been so long since I've written anything new. I feel I've been slacking. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this little story that I'm putting in my contest this year. Hey… I couldn't let MrDrP win by default, you know.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters involved in this…

A Ned's Christmas

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable strode hand in hand as another cold breeze swirled the light snow that was falling around them, but yet neither of them _felt_ cold. Oh they had on their standard winter jackets, stocking hat and gloves, but it was their burgeoning love for each other that was keeping them warm today.

Ron had proposed to Kim during the annual Thanksgiving Day Dinner that both of their families had done for many years, and the big question was popped on the young couples fourth year of dating during a break from college. At this point a date for the wedding hadn't been permanently set, but it would definitely be sometime the following year in the spring.

As of right now, the two were strolling through Old Towne Middleton Shopping Galleria doing some window shopping, as well as some last-minute Christmas shopping, since it was the day before Christmas Eve.

Ron pointed at one particular store, and whispered something his fiancé's ear, to which Kim replied "Really Ron? I don't think you'll find anything in there for either of our 'rents."

"Oh c'mon Kim, please? I just want to look around for a little bit." Before he could deploy his own version of a puppy-dawg-pout, Kim nodded with a knowing smile.

"Thanks KP! You're the greatest!" He then finished with a buss on her cheek, which still made her blush after all these years together.

…x x x x…

As soon as Middleton's famous couple walked in to the store and stomped off their feet while shaking snow from their shoulders, everyone's eyes in the store turned towards them.

"OK everyone…" Ned Neederman said in a loud voice, "You've all seen Kim and Ron here before, you don't need to stare. Go back to reading the comics you're not going to buy and talking about superheroes, dragons, and etc." Almost immediately all of the store's patrons did what the owner said.

Ned, former manager of a local Bueno Nacho fast food restaurant, had bought a bookstore and converted it into a profitable comic book store that he had named Comics-n-More. He was a year or two older than Kim and Ron, but they had remained good friends.

Hi Ned." Ron said while shaking his hand. "How you doing buddy?"

"Not bad Ron, not bad at all."

Kim was next to greet their friend. "It's good to see you Ned." After which the two gave each other a polite hug.

"Doing some last minute shopping?" Kim and Ron nodded in agreement. "Oh hey Ron, that Action Figure you ordered came in. Did you want me to wrap…" Ned immediately stopped when he saw Ron frantically waving his hands behind Kim, who turned around to see him with a big goofy grin.

"What did you order now, my Dear Fiancé?" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's a limited addition Kim! Only five hundred were made! It will be a good investment for when we have kids and…" A slender finger finally silenced him.

Ron's red headed wife-to-be leaned in to whisper in his ear. "If you keep spending money on these… 'Action figures'… we may just have to stop our, uhm… practice."

An immediate look of realization crossed the blond boy's face. "I swear Kim, this will be the last one. When we get our own house, as promised, all of my collection will go in to it's own room."

Ned couldn't help but smile at his friends. "Give me ten minutes and I'll get it ready for you. In the mean time, look around. I've set up an entire new section that's devoted to Card and Role-Playing games if you want to check it out."

"You have the new expanded version for Zombie Mayhem?" Ron quickly asked.

"I wouldn't be a good comic-book store owner if I didn't. Now give me that ten minutes." Ned then gave the couple a smile, and headed towards the back room.

The young couple proceeded to slowly look around the store. Many things would catch Ron's eye, but nothing seemed to strike a chord for Kim. The two happened to look towards the front of the store when Ned returned from the back room with a box that looked like it stood about a foot and a half high.

"Really Ron?" Was all Kim said when she saw the size of the box, and all she got in response was a sheepish grin as he mouthed the word "Sorry".

It was then that events started to occur that everyone in the store would remember for years to come.

A tall couple walked in to the store and strode right up to Ned. "Hey Neederman…" The man said in a rough voice. "You got that sissy comic my girlfriend ordered yet?"

"You mean S… Squirrel girl?" Ned asked to confirm the order, and all he received was a sneer. "I… I've got it right here, Donny."

At this point Ron finally recognized who these two were. Well, sort of. When Ned said the name "Donny', he immediately knew this was an upper-classman in high school that was a D-Hall bully. The girl he knew for sure went to school back then as well, but couldn't remember her name.

Donny checked out the comic after Ned retrieved it from under the counter and handed it to him. "This better not have any boxing of the edges like that last collectible you sold us."

"I keep telling you, these books are getting harder to find, and almost anything this old is going to have at least _some_ wear and…"

Donny poked the smaller man hard in the chest. "Hey, when you have your own girlfriend, you're going to want the best for her as well, _Geek_. Oh wait, what am I saying… You'll **never** have a girlfriend." He then rummaged in his pocket, pulled out a clump of bills and slapped them on the counter. "There, that covers the cost, and not a penny more."

Ever the heroes, both Kim and Ron had quietly and slowly took up standard positions around the larger couple to help out if and when needed.

Donny looked around the store and immediately recognized the hero couple that was watching him from strategic points. "I'm glad we only need to come in this place once a year. Ya bunch of freaks and nerds." With that, Donny and his girl left the store, slamming the door shut behind them rattling the bell attached to the door frame..

Kim walked back next to her husband-to-be and whispered into his ear, to which he responded, "Really Kim? You would do that?" The red head nodded. "You realize what that will do, right?" After a tick, again she nodded. "OK, go for it."

The two then walked up to Ned as he set a hand on the box containing Ron's 'Action Figure'. The blond fished out some bills and paid the owner for his purchase, and then Kim stepped up in front of Ned.

Kim slowly placed her hands on Ned's shoulders. "Ned Neederman," He looked Kim in the eyes, expecting his friend to say something like, "You'll find a girl for you someday."

But instead it was, "You were so brave Ned. I'd like to thank you for the way you handled that situation. You're truly a hero in your own right." With that, Kim leaned forward and placed a long lingering kiss right on Ned's lips. "Goodbye, hero."

Ned's glassy-eyed look barely registered anything while his now smiling friends exited the store.

…x x x x…

As the newly engaged Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable walked away from Comics-n-More in the cold evening air, chants could be heard from inside by the remaining customers. "We're not worthy! We're not worthy!"

Ron couldn't help but smile at what his fiancé had done for Ned. Then he felt a gloved hand wrap around his and the smile got even bigger.

 **The End…**

* * *

Yeah, not that long of a story, but when the bunny bites…


End file.
